PLEASE DON'T GO
by vampyra needs food
Summary: Berwald went into coma because of a car accident, and his son Peter, lost his legs. As the days goes by, Berwald is getting weaker, and Tino was not ready for any possibilities that might happen... (one shot fanfic)


Hi, this is my first story posted online. I have actually write a lot of stories, but all files went corrupted because of the viruses. Enjoy the stoy. (and pardon me for the grammatical error.)

PAIRING : APH SWEDEN X APH FINLAND

I do not own Hetalia

 **PLEASE DON'T GO.**

It was snowing outside. The whole area is covered with white, fluffy snow. There's a few kids enjoying themselves playing with the snow. Tino been watching them from his window with a smile. He loves watching the kids playing outside the window.

"Papa," a voice calling him. Tino turned his head.

"Need anything, sweetie?" Tino said to his son, Peter. He walked away from the window and went to him.

"Can we go visit daddy? I missed him, Pa…" Peter said softly.

Tino gave him a weak smile and a nod. Peter lost his legs in a car accident, and his husband…. He's badly injured and went into coma. The truck driver who hit them unfortunately ran away and leave them like that. Police still searching the man to be arrested.

Tino let out a heavy sigh. Why would this happen to us, oh Lord? He's not strong enough to endure this alone. His tears started to crawl down to his pinkish cheek.

'Berwald, please wake up. I'm not strong enough for this…' he whispered.

At the hospital, Berwald still in coma state. He's been in coma for two weeks now and nothing seem to change at all. Tino doesn't like to see the scene. The wires on his husband static body. He really hates it. Peter kissed Berwald's cheek and greeted him. He talks to him like he was wide awake. Tino sniffled watching Peter talking to unresponsive Berwald. Both of them are so closed together, always play together, learning together… Then, their friends, Matthias, Lukas and his brother Emil came to visit as well.

"Be strong, Tino. I'm sure he doesn't like to see you look so sad like this," Matthias said to him. Tino just nodded. Lukas nodded as well. Emil went to Peter to accompany him. Peter asked Emil to lift him so that he can see Berwald better. Emil do as he asked and lifted him.

"Daddy, please wake up… We feel so lonely when you're not around. Please wake up, Daddy. We missed you," Peter said and kissed Berwald's forehead. Tino started to cry harder, hearing Peter's saying. Others went silent. They know that the boy is missing his father, but there's nothing they can do, only pray for miracle.

That night, Tino decided to stay at the hospital. Peter went home with them, knowing that Matthias is good with kids, so he let him to take care Peter while he's staying at the hospital.

Sitting beside Berwald, he gently rubs Berwald cold static hand.

"Ber, I know you can hear me. Please wake up… we need you… Peter needs you… I need you…"

"Tino…" Tino was stunned. He heard Berwald voice calling out for him. He stood up and when he turns, he saw Berwald standing at the door. Tino couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ber…"

"Tino," as he slowly made his way to him and hugged him tightly. Tino was confused, but glad at the same time. They embracing each other's with tight hug. How Tino missed this hug. He missed everything about Berwald.

"Tino… I have not much time left now."

"What?"

"Tino, my love. My journey here has ended. I can't go back to you and Peter anymore. My time is up."

"YOU LIE TO ME! You said we will be together till our last breath! Now you want to leave me and Peter alone? How could you do this?!" Tino went rage. Berwald hugged him tighter to calm him down.

"I know, but I can't do anything now. They waiting for me now," he said, with sad tone.

Tino's cries grew larger. Berwald lifted Tino's head, wiped his tears and gave Tino one last kiss.

"Tino, I want to say thank you… for completing my life with happiness and warmth."

"Berwald, please don't go. I love you… Please…"

With tears stream down on Berwald's cheeks, he slowly let go of his hands and walk out from the room. Tino followed him, saw him walk across the corridor and then slowly walks into a bright light. Berwald turned his back to Tino, with a smile.

"You will always be my one and only love, no matter what. Thanks for everything." and he fades into the light.

Tino knew that was his last good bye. Berwald finally said his good night and gone to sleep, forever.

"So long and good night, dear…."

 **THE END**


End file.
